<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romance by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745907">Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harry Potter Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Genderswap Tedtoire] Edwardine "Teddy" Lupin era extremamente romântica e tinha altas expectativas em relação a relacionamentos amorosos. Expectativas que Victorien Weasley não parecia alcançar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrômeda Black era uma sangue pura e Edward Tonks era um nascido trouxa. Na teoria, nenhum dos dois poderia ficar junto porque a família Black era sangue purista e aliada de Voldemort.</p><p>Lyall Lupin era um bruxo e Hope Howell era uma trouxa — apesar de não morarem nos Estados Unidos, ainda era uma relação difícil de dar certo, considerando todo o Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia.</p><p>Por fim, Nymphadora Tonks e Remus Lupin. Uma metamorfomaga e um lobisomem. E desse amor ela nasceu: Edwardine "Teddy" Lupin. Era engraçado como sua mãe reclamava do próprio nome e decidia dá-la esse nome. Podia ser Edwina, já que ela queria tanto homenagear ao pai, mas Edwardine? Se Rox podia mudar o seu nome, ela arrumaria um jeito de mudar o dela também. No mundo trouxa poderia se enquadrar em constrangimento — se bem que muitos nomes bruxos se enquadrariam nessa categoria.</p><p>Ela teve muita sorte — exceto por não ter sido criada pelos pais —, foi criada por sua avó materna e pelo padrinho, sendo praticamente uma Weasley-Potter. Teddy até mesmo chamava a Srª Weasley de avó, o que parecia deixá-la muito feliz.</p><p>Os seus pais e avós tinham tido histórias inspiradoras, no seu ponto de vista. Ela amava uma história de romance fictícia, e como os seus familiares ficaram juntos era quase como um romance escrito por Jane Austen (ou William Shakespeare, dependendo do ponto de vista). Preferia ignorar o fim trágico que seus pais e seu avô paterno tiveram, como se eles ainda estivessem vivos, perto dela.</p><p>Queria ter uma história de amor como a deles.</p><p>Algo... épico. Inesquecível. Invencível.</p><p>Se apaixonar por Victorien Weasley não era exatamente o que Teddy considerava "épico". Não havia um desafio a enfrentar. Ele era descendente de veelas, grande coisa. Os pais dele que tinham tido uma história romântica: a vó Molly não aceitava o relacionamento, se casaram no meio de uma guerra — inclusive o casamento deles tinha sido invadido por Comensais da Morte —, ele ensinou inglês a ela e ela decidiu ficar na Inglaterra em vez de voltar para a França...</p><p>E o que ela e Victorien tinham? Eles cresceram juntos, os mais velhos da família Weasley, podiam até considerar-se amigos, mas ela era dois anos mais velha do que ele, então não estudaram juntos em Hogwarts.</p><p>Sinceramente não podia ver muito mais semelhanças do que isso.</p><p>Todos os clichês românticos que existiam, eles não se encaixavam em nenhum além do "cresceram juntos". Achava difícil que algum deles algum dia resolvesse se mudar de Londres e voltassem a se encontrar depois de anos.</p><p>— Não precisa ser "épico", Teddy — sua avó lhe disse, quando ela lhe contou essa sua vontade, antes mesmo de se apaixonar por Victorien — Você só precisa amar muito uma pessoa e ser amada na mesma intensidade para dar certo.</p><p>— E se eu amar menos? Ou mais? — ela perguntou.</p><p>— Se você amar mais do que uma pessoa, talvez ela não te ame da forma que você merece. Se você amar menos, talvez você não a ame do jeito que ela merece — Andrômeda era um pouco enigmática — Quando chegar a hora, você entenderá.</p><p>As suas expectativas eram tão altas o tempo todo, em relação a tudo. Ela vivia o dia de hoje na ansiedade de como seria o dia de amanhã. E se tudo desse errado? E se ela nunca conseguisse formar uma família, fosse porque ela esperava demais ou porque tinha perdido a oportunidade quando apareceu?</p><p>Estava esperando pelo momento em que Victorien arrumasse alguma namorada — ou namorado —, cansado de esperar, mas isso nunca aconteceu.</p><p>— Fala sério, quando você vai chamá-lo pra sair? — perguntou Dominique, direta como sempre.</p><p>— Se eu fosse falar sobre isso com alguém, não seria com você — Teddy retrucou.</p><p>— Ei, girl power — ela deu um tapa de leve no braço da outra — Não tem mulher tomando a iniciativa nesses romances que você curte?</p><p>Pelo visto todo mundo já sabia, ela era uma tagarela quando mais nova.</p><p>— Parece que estou notando um padrão que você não — Dominique comentou.</p><p>— Qual? — Teddy perguntou, embora desinteressada.</p><p>— Os mocinhos estão perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas nenhum deles se atreve a fazer algo a respeito — ela respondeu, levemente debochada.</p><p>— Eu não estou "perdidamente" apaixonada — protestou, indignada — Só... apaixonada.</p><p>— Então saca esse clichê de filme de romance.</p><p>Ficou esperando a garota completar, observando-a levantar-se da cama do quarto em que estavam deitadas conversando.</p><p>Quando Dominique chegou na porta, pôs a mão no bolso da jaqueta e tirou de dentro um gravador.</p><p>— A melhor amiga da mocinha, que coincidentemente é irmã do mocinho, grava a conversa em que ela confessa estar apaixonada e vai mostrar para ele — ela disse tão rapidamente que Teddy não compreenderia se não tivesse visto o objeto na mão dela.</p><p>Antes que pudesse sequer levantar-se da cama, a ruiva abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo.</p><p>— Dominique! — ela gritou, sendo facilmente escutada pela casa inteira, antes de vencer a sua paralisia de espanto e correr atrás da garota.</p><p>Então ela descobriu que existiam clichês bem específicos no mundo dos romances.</p><p>E que era bem fácil de criar novos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>